If You Go Into The Woods Today
by Secretwrittenword
Summary: Amy's back and she teams up with Sam and Dean to fight a different kind of bad, and this times it's personal. *Amyverse*
1. Chapter 1

A late night call and a flat cat have the boys reuniting with Amy for another fun filled investigation.

I don't own Sam, Dean or Baby but Amy and any mistakes are all mine. )

CHAPTER ONE.

Dean had just stumbled into the motel room and face planted on the closest bed, Sam repeating the action on his own bed just moments later, when his cell phone began to ring. With a groan Dean managed to muster up the energy to wrestle it from his pocket and check the caller ID. With a frown he answered.

"Hi Amy, what's up?" He asked, his voice slightly muffled by the covers his face was still pressed against.

"Oh, hi Dean. I didn't wake you did I?" Amy asked, sounding slightly nervous.

"No." He said with a sigh, pushing up and sitting. "We actually just got in."

"Oh good. Um, I'm sorry to call so late, or early, whatever, but I have something I would like you to check out

Dean looked over at Sam who mouthed '_is it Amy?', _DeanNodded and Sam raised a hand.

"Hi Amy." Sam said.

"Sam says 'hi', but hang on a sec while I put you on speaker." Dean put his phone on speaker while Sam moved to sit opposite him. "Okay, so what's this problem?"

"Well, it's probably nothing, I'm probably just being stupid..." Amy began.

"Come on now Amy, it must be something for you to call us at 2am." Sam encouraged.

They heard Amy sigh.

"Okay, so I've been hearing strange noises from the woods behind my house, and was wondering if you guys could come and check it out?" She asked quietly. "Only if it isn't too far out of the way and you have they time. I don't want to be a hassle." She added quickly.

"Amy, you are never a hassle." Dean said. "So what kinda noises are you hearing?"

"Um, it's hissing and growling and I can hear something moving in the trees." She explained.

"Are you sure it's not a possum?" Dean asked.

"No it sounds bigger."

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Sam shrugged.

"Look I'm sorry. I'm probably just being stupid. Don't worry about it." Amy said tiredly. "I'm sorry to have bothered you, just go back to sleep."

"Amy you're never a bother." Sam said. "Of course we will come."

"Beside, you always have pie." Dean added with a smile.

Sam shot him a bitchface. Dean just shrugged and mouthed '_what_?'. "So you are still in Mount Hood?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, we are in Wyoming, let us get some shut eye and we will head out first thing. If we drive straight through we should be there later tomorrow night." Dean glanced at his watch and realised it was _tomorrow, "_Scratch that, tonight."

"Thank you so much." Amy said with a relieved sigh. "I'm probably worrying over nothing but it makes me feel so much better knowing you guys are coming."

"Any time. That's what we're here for." Sam said, smiling.

"Hey Amy? Are all you defences in place?" Dean asked seriously.

"Yes. Everything is right where you put it and I do the salt lines every night, just like you showed me. Nothing can get in."

"Awesome. Now you go get some sleep and we will be there before you know it."

"Thanks guys." Amy said sounding like her usual self for the first time in the conversation. "See you later. Night."

"Night Amy." The boys said before Dean ended the call.

"Okay Sammy. Time to get hit the sack. We got some miles to cover later." Dean said as he kicked off his shoes and flopped back onto the bed, closing his eyes and didn't even try to fight sleep as it over came him.

"Yeah, night Dean."

"Night Sammy."

Sam copied his brother, removing his shoes and jacket and crawling under the blankets, falling asleep almost instantaneously.

Deans eyes opened just a few hours later. Glancing at the clock he saw it was only 5am. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to will himself back to sleep. Unfortunately his brain had also woken up and now refused to quiet. Amy had been worried enough about something to call in the middle of the night. She needed help. Amy needed them. And with that final thought Dean huffed out a breath and climbed out of bed. After taking a quick shower and dressing in clean-ish clothes he gently prodded his sleeping giant of a brother.

"Sammy boy, time to wake up." He said as he pushed in Sams shoulder. Slowly his brother opened his eyes.

"Ugh! What time is it?" He asked.

"About 5:30. Come on, times a-wastin'"

"Why are you up so early? We just got to sleep!" Sam groaned.

"I was awake." Dean shrugged. "I figured you can shower and pack while I run out and grab us some breakfast."

Dean looked down at his brother still lying in bed.

"Come on Sam. Get a move on. The sooner we leave the sooner we will arrive."

"Fine." Sam sighed again before rolling out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

After a quick breakfast of toasted sandwiches and coffee the boys hit the road.

"Are we really going to drive all the way to Oregon for what is probably just an over grown possum?" Sam asked.

What's with you this morning Sam? You're not usually like this."

"Yeah well, an hour ago I was warm and sleeping and now I'm cold and tired, so forgive me if I'm not all sunshine and unicorns." Sam complained, dropping his head back against the seat and closing his eyes.

"Fair point. Sorry I dragged you out of bed but Amy was worried enough to call in the middle of the night. She needs us there Sam."

"And she makes pie." Sam added, rolling his head to look at Dean and smiling.

"And she makes awesome pies!" Dean answered with a grin. "We got half a days driving ahead of us. Why don't you grab the blanket out the back seat and try to sleep some more." Dean offered.

"Yeah, okay."

One minute after he had wrapped himself in the blanket Sam was lightly snoring, curled against the passenger side door. Dean smiled to himself and turned the music down low so as not to disturb his brother. He pressed his foot down on the accelerator edging his Baby to a speed that was not quite legal but he still felt safe.


	2. Chapter 2

_Just a quick little chapter. Hope you enjoy it. :)_

CHAPTER TWO

Between the two of them, they made the 13 hour journey from Lander, Wyoming to Mount Hood, Oregon in just over 11 hours, pulling up in front of Amy's single story house while the sun was low in the sky but still shining. They got out and stretched. Grabbing their duffles from the trunk they walked the short path and up the front steps.

"But it's stupid!" Dean said while knocking on the door.

"I know it's stupid Dean, but that's just the way it is."

"Yeah, but how can someone..." Dean broke off when the door opened.

Amy was standing there looking wide eyed and shaken.

"Hi guys." She said before turning and walking back into the house.

"Hey Amy. You don't look so good. What's wrong?" Sam asked as they followed her into the house. Amy stopped and turned to look at them.

"It...that thing. It ate my cat." She said in disbelief.

"Wait, you have a cat?" Dean asked looking around. He could already feel his eyes begin to itch as he tried to back out the door. Sam reached out and grabbed him by the jacket and dragged him into the living room.

"Not anymore!" Amy sobbed. "It just got eaten!"

"What do you mean, eaten?" Sam asked.

"I mean, _eaten_." She said.

"But how do you know?" Dean asked, sniffing slightly.

"I'm sorry, did I not make myself clear? Forgive me for not being more coherent but I just saw something _eat my cat!_" Amy snapped.

"Okay, so you saw it?" Sam asked, finally they were getting somewhere.

"Yes, I saw it!" Amy walked to the glass sliding door and looked out. "I had gone out onto the porch to call her in for dinner and I saw her sniffing around the trees then suddenly something dropped right on top of her! _Splat_! Then it just kinda picked her up and shoved her in its mouth and started _chewing_!" Amy cried.

The brothers had moved to stand beside Amy and looked out the door to the woods.

"Do you remember what it looked like?" Sam asked hopefully.

"It was big. Big enough to smoosh Cat." Amy sniffled, wiping her nose.

"Your cats name was Cat?" Dean asked only to receive duel bitch faces from Amy and Sam. "Okay, sorry, not quite the point here. Continue. It was big?"

"Yeah and covered with this mottled fur. And it kinda stood like this." Amy hunched her shoulders and balled her hands into fists, turning them inwards so her elbow stuck out slightly.

"Like a giant bulldog?" Dean asked.

"No more like a giant...koala?" Amy mumbled quietly.

"You didn't happen to get any pictures did you?" Sam asked hopefully. Amy looked at him shocked.

"No Sam I didn't! I'm sorry I didn't think to whip out my camera and get happy snaps of the thing that was _EATING! MY! CAT!"_

"It's okay," Dean said as he pulled Amy into a hug. "Sam and I will go take a look and see if we can find out what took your cat." He then sneezed on Amy's head. "Sorry."

Amy stepped back and handed Dean a tissue.

"No! I really don't think it's safe to go out there. What if it's still out there? I mean this thing looked big. I don't want it attacking you!"

"We'll be fine." Dean assured her. "We are just going to have a look around and check things out. It's going to be dark soon so we can go have a better look tomorrow if we need to. Plus we're both packing." He opened his jacket to reveal his gun.

"Thanks guys. You're the best." She said with a watery smile.

"Yeah, I know." Dean teased with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"Still think it's a giant possum?" Dean asked Sam as they stared at the indentations left in the ground by the creature that dropped on Amy's cat.

"Shut up." Sam retorted. "I don't know what it is but it's heavy. Those are some deep marks."

"Yeah, well this ain't telling us anything, let's go look further in."

It was starting to get dark so Dean pulled out a couple of flashlights and handed one to his brother before they walked deeper into the woods behind Amy's house. They were searching for any thing that might give them a clue as to what they might be hunting.

"That's strange." Sam said breaking the silence.

"What's strange?" Dean asked turning his flashlight to his brother.

"These are eucalyptus trees."

"Don't they grow in Australia?" Dean asked shining his beam up the trunk and along the branches.

"Yeah, but they also grow plantations in Southern California to harvest for the timber, although I've never seen one this far north before." Sam said thoughtfully.

"Do you think it's relevant?" Dean asked.

"Dunno." Sam replied with a shrug. "I'm gonna have to do some research but I think I might have an idea. Any way, let's go back in. It getting too dark to see and I don't know about you but I'm starving."

"Ah Sammy boy, you are a man after my own stomach." Dean said, clapping his brother on the shoulder as they made their way out of the woods.

After giving Dean some antihistamine tablets for his allergy Amy stood on the back deck and watched them walk towards the woods behind her house. She saw them stop and examine the area where Cat was squished and eaten. She retreated indoors when they entered the woods. Quickly she packed up her cats bed and belongings and gave her house a vacuum to try and remove any hair that might upset Deans allergy again. Once that was done she picked up their duffles and put Sams in one guest room and Deans in the other.

She was in the kitchen preparing dinner when the brothers re-entered the house.

"How did it go? Did you find anything?" She asked.

"Not really. Well we found one strange thing but I want to do some research on a few things before I say anything definitive." Sam answered.

Amy looked to Dean who was standing close to the still open sliding door.

"I think it's safe to come in now. I took all Cats stuff to the garage and vacuumed the whole house and sofa. Sam, I put your stuff in the front room and Dean, yours is in the back one. It's smaller but Cat didn't go in there. She preferred to go lie on the on the bed in Sams room on sunny days." She said with a sad little smile.

"Thanks Amy." Dean said. "You didn't have to go to all that trouble. As long as you have more of those antihistamines I think I would have survived."

"No trouble." She replied with a one shoulder shrug. "You came all this way to me so, you know. Any way, dinners almost ready. Do you want to eat or would you rather clean up first? I know you had a long drive to get here and probably feel gross."

Dean tried his hardest to look offended but gave up when Amy laughed at him.

"I'm fine but Sammy might want a shower."

"Yeah actually, that sounds good. You don't mind do you?"

"Nah, dinners just a casserole so it can stay in the oven a bit longer." Amy assured Sam.

"Thanks. Oh, can we use your washing machine? We're beginning to run low on clean clothes."

"Course. Just drop what you want washed in the hall and I will put it on while you clean up." She said as she lead the boys to their rooms.

"We can do it our selves." Dean said, not wanting make more work for Amy.

"Nope. You drove all the way here so it's the least I can do." Amy pointed out.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

With the boys clothes washing away and Sam all squeaky clean, they sat down to a delicious dinner and some light conversation. Sam made it clear that he didn't want to say anything about his suspicions until he had a chance to look online. They asked Amy how well she was settling into her new town, having moved after the whole 'burning down her old work place to hide the evidence of an evil pixie infestation' episode. She told them about her new job at the library and some of the friend she had made. She asked them about the hunts they had been on and the places they had visited. It was a nice evening and the boys were able to keep Amy's mind off the fact they were only visiting because some strange creature had eaten her cat.

After their meal, and Sam and Dean had done the dishes, Dean went to put their clothes in the dryer before heading to the bathroom to shower and Sam sat at the table with his laptop.

"Hey Amy, are there any Australians around here?" He asked suddenly.

"Ahh, yeah there is. Kylie and her husband are from Australia. They live two houses down. Why?"

"It's just we found some eucalyptus trees out back and it seemed strange. I thought maybe someone had planted them there." Sam clicked around some more webpages. "Do ya think we could go visit them?"

"Visit who?" Dean asked re-entering the room.

"My friend Kylie and her husband."

"Why would we be wanting to do that?"

"They're Australian." Amy answered with a shrug.

Dean looked to his brother for further explanation.

"Well the eucalypt trees are native to Australia and I just wanted to ask them a few questions about something." Sam explained his theory to Dean and Amy. "I know it sounds crazy but I remember there were a couple of Australian students and they kept mentioning it anytime anyone said they were going camping."

"Well okay, I guess they could only laugh at us. Let's go see them tomorrow." Dean said. He had no idea so he figure may as well go along with Sams.

Amy smiled as her friend opened the door.

"Amy! Hi! What a pleasant surprise."

"Hey Kylie. How are you?" Amy asked.

"I'm good. Come on in. What brings you by?" Kylie said, stepping aside to let the trio in.

"Um, these are friends of mine, Sam and Dean." Amy said as she lead the way into the lounge.

"Hi, Sam, Dean." Kylie nodded to the boys. "Welcome."

"Hi." Sam said nervously.

"G'day mate." Dean said with a cocky smile. Kylie's face dropped.

"Please don't do that. Not all Australians say 'G'day' just like not all Americans are the stereotypical gun toting, fast food consumers." She said with a tight smile.

Both Sam and Dean cleared their throats and unconsciously pulled their jackets tighter to conceal the weapons they carried.

"Sorry." Dean had the courtesy to look mildly ashamed. He held out his hand. "Hello Kylie. I'm Dean. Pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you too." Kylie shook Deans outstretched hand. "So can I offer you a coffee?"

"Sounds great." Amy answered. "Actually Sam here has a few questions he wanted to ask."

"Oh really?" Kylie said looking in Sams direction.

"Yeah, they're gonna seem a bit odd but you know, curiosity and all that."

"Well now you've got me all curious. Let me get the coffees and we can have a chat."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

"Drop bears? Why are you asking me about a fictional creature used in an advertising campaign for Bundaberg Rum?" Kylie asked stunned.

"I...well...I..." Sam stammered then decided to just go with the sort of truth. "Okay, I found some eucalyptus trees out by Amy's house and her cat was eaten the other day by a creature that fell out of a tree and I was just wondering if you knew anything about drop bears."

Sam gave Kylie an awkward, hopeful smile.

"Only that they don't actually exist." Kylie said.

"Yeah, but when I was in college there were some Australian students who would mention them from time to time, especially when we went camping."

"I can't believe I am sitting at my kitchen table talking about mythological animals but okay. Drop bears are just something we tell foreigners about when they go camping. You know, 'don't pitch your tent under a tree because drop bears might fall on you'. It's just our arse about way of warning people not to camp under big trees because our trees have a tendency to drop branches without warning and people get seriously hurt and even killed. I've personally seen cars flattened by falling limbs. Drop bears don't exist." Kylie said with a sigh.

"So there's no way you could have maybe brought one here and released it?" Dean asked.

"Why did you assume it was me that brought whatever killed Cat here? Because you found eucalyptus trees? Those things take _years_ to grow and I've only been here 18 months."

"So that's a no?" Dean said.

"Look, what happened to Amy's cat was terrible but do you have any idea what happens when you emigrate to another country?" Sam, Dean and Amy all shook their heads. "Customs turn up with massive shipping containers and pack for you. They go through _everything_ you want to take. I mean they unzip couch cushions, they flip through every book and they unroll every pair of socks. There is no way any make believe creature was accidentally or purposely packed into any of those containers and set free here. Just because there was a tree from home doesn't mean I had anything to do with it. Although, I might come over and scope the tree out if it is okay with you Amy, the leaves make a pretty good bush tea." Kylie finished with a smile.

"Of course you can, anytime." Amy said.

"Okay, last question I promise. Based on your mythology, if they did exist, which we aren't saying they do, what do you believe they look like?" Sam asked.

"Well, the one Bundy used was a polar bear because that's their logo, well I guess technically it was just some guy in a suit but whatever. Colloquially they are said to be about a metre tall, about 100 kilos, orangey fur and teeth."

"100 kilos, what's that in our weight?" Dean asked.

"Umm about 220 pounds I guess." Kylie estimated.

"That's really heavy." Amy said.

"Yeah but they supposedly don't have sharp teeth so the have to be heavy to sqwoosh their prey when they drop." Kylie suddenly laughed. "Oh my god. Let me tell you about the time we went camping with an exchange student and we heard some noises in the bush so we convinced her it was a drop near. She freaked! Ah, loved it."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A/N _eucalyptus trees are notorious for dropping limbs and branches, especially in times of drought to conserve water. The description Kylie gave is thanks to google because despite being Australian born and bred and spent time camping in the bush I have yet to see a drop bear for myself._


	6. Chapter 6

**_So I think I may have missed a chapter and posted the wrong one when I posted up the last chapter. I have reposted chapter five so you may want go back and have another read, sorry *insert apologetic face*._**

**_ Now on with the show..._**

CHAPTER SIX

"So not a drop bear then?" Amy asked as they walked back to her house.

"I dunno, I mean it kinda fits the description you gave. I can't think what else it could be." Sam said seriously.

"But Kylie said they don't exist and she had nothing to do with it." Amy argued.

"I know and I don't think she did but up until last year you didn't think Pixies existed either." Sam said with a shrug. "There are a lot of things out there that 'don't exist'"

"So what are we going to do now?" Amy asked.

"Well there is still lots of light so Sammy and I are going back into the forest to search for this thing."

"What am I gonna do?" Amy asked.

"You are going to stay inside and make us lunch." Dean smiled.

"Excuse me? I'm what!" Dean was suddenly face with 5'2" of fury. "This is not the 1940's Dean Winchester!"

"I know it's not Amy, but that thing is dangerous and I'm not I'm not risking you getting hurt." He explained, trying to placate he

Amy stormed up the path to her house and went inside, the boys following quickly. Amy spun around to face Dean as he entered.

"That was my cat that thing killed and _I'm_ going after it with you! You can't stop me!" She said pointing a finger in Deans face. Sam, not wanting to get involved tried to slink past but stopped when he heard his brothers next words.

"Amy." Dean began calmly. "That thing is dangerous, more so because we don't exactly know what it is. I know you are upset because it ate your pet and want revenge, but Sam and I are the best people to do that." He reached out and placed his hands on Amy's shoulders and looked down into her eyes. "But I can't do that if I'm worried about you. I need to know you are safe so I can concentrate on taking that son of a bitch out."

"But I helped you with the Ilaidains."

"Yeah you did and you did awesome but we aren't dealing with small 8" tall creatures here. You heard what Kylie said. If it is a drop bear like Sammy thinks, then it can weigh 220 pounds and you're what, 140?" He pointed out.

"160." Amy admitted looking down.

"Right but even so, if that thing dropped on you, you wouldn't walk away uninjured and I couldn't live with that. So please, I'm asking you to stay here where it's safe." He pleaded softly.

"But it could fall on either of you too." She argued.

"I know, but we have been trained to track creatures like this and know what to do to avoid that happening."

"Plus we're bigger so it might be less likely to see us as prey." Sam added.

"Amy please, we need to know you are safe so Sam and I can do our job." Dean implored.

Amy sighed.

"So what do you want for lunch?"

"That's my girl." Dean said, relieved as he pulled Amy in for a hug. "Don't worry about us. We're gonna get this thing and be back before you know it."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

"So how are we going to do this?" Sam asked.

"Well I don't think it falls under any kind of supernatural category so a regular bullet should work, but here." Dean said handing Sam a specially loaded magazine.

"Naw bullets! Gee you really know how to make a guy feel special, it's not even my birthday!" Sam quipped.

"Shut up bitch." Dean shot back, no malice in his words.

"Fine jerk. What are these for? I have bullets."

"They're the silver, lead, iron shots. If the regular bullets don't gank it we switch to these. If the first one doesn't work hopefully one of the others will."

"Thanks for explaining that. It _was_ my idea to alternate the ammo remember."

"Yes I remember." Dean snarked back. "Salted and blessed with holy water too, just in case."

"Anyway, again, how are we going to do this? Just wander around and hope it drops in on us?" Sam asked again.

"I guess. Search the trees and try to make ourselves look as appetising as possible." Dean answered with a shrug.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Dean was starting to get a crick in his neck from the constant looking up. It was dark in the forest but enough sunshine got through to allow the brothers to hunt without the need for flashlights. They had decided to separate but kept within eye shot of each other at all times and focused their search to the area around the eucalyptus trees. Dean was just about to call it for the morning when he heard a noise above him. He stopped and stared at the branches trying to pin point the source of the noise.

"Dean?" Sam has noticed the intense way his brother was staring up at the tree.

"Shhh." Dean said holding out his hand to stop Sam approaching but he continued to search the area above him.

Suddenly the large branch just to his left began bouncing violently before breaking from the trunk with a loud snap.

"Shit!" Dean cursed as he tried to leap out of the way. The main branch missed him but he managed to get caught up in the smaller branches and leaves and falling backwards onto his butt. Looking back up into the tree he caught a flash of orange moving from branch to branch.

"Dean! You okay?" Sam called.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dean called back to reassure his little brother. "Stay there and keep look out. I think it's heading your way."

"Okay." Sam tightened his grip on his gun and resumed his search of the tree tops. "Sure you're okay?"

"Yep"

Sam risked a glance towards his brother as Dean struggled his way to his feet through the fallen foliage.

"Sam! Watch out! _Drop bear!_" Dean called as he saw a blur of orange fur move into position above Sam. "Fuckin' tree!" He swore as he struggled to free himself, find his dropped weapon and get to his brother.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Sam looked up at his brothers shout and tried to dodge out of the way of the monster falling in his direction. He stepped back quickly but not quick enough to avoid contact with the massive ball of fur, twisting to fall onto his stomach as the creature made contact with his legs. The air left his lungs as he hit the ground and lost his grip on his gun, watching as it slid across the leaf covered ground. Hearing the creature hissing behind him Sam risked a look and kicked out with his boots as he scrambled to reach his gun. Sam felt the bear come down on his calf and clamp on with its blunt teeth and strong jaw and begin to shake. Sam screamed in pain.

Seeing his brother in trouble Dean renewed his search for his own gun pausing when he heard his brothers pained cry. Finally getting his hand on his weapon he turned and quickly and carefully aimed and pulled the trigger once, clipping the animal in the back leg.

The bear released Sams leg allowing him to scramble forward and grab his own gun. Flipping onto his back he aimed and fired just as the beast had tried to renew its attack on his boots. The beast backed up as Sams bullet found its mark in its shoulder. Again it reared up and hissing and spitting tried to come down on Sams legs. Sam pulled his legs up and scrambled backward out of reach as another bullet slammed into the drop bears side courtesy of Dean who was approaching from the left. The monster turned to face its new attacker and moved to defend its self. It took a moment for Sam to realise the monster has ceased its attack and moved onto new prey but once his brain caught up he moved into a more stable position and aimed at the monster that was now advancing on his brother.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Deans first shot had given Sam enough time to retrieve his weapon and shoot at the monster causing it to rear backward. Now that his baby brother was out of firing range he aimed and fired, hitting it broadside. The bear turned and began to approach, hissing and spitting. Dean stopped and raised his gun pulling the trigger at the exact time as Sam pulled his. Deans bullet exited the back of its head as Sams bullet passed through its neck, severing it's spine and nicking major arteries. The beast stopped and stared at Dean then dropped to the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

_This is the final chapter, thanks for sticking around. I'm happy to say Amy will probably pop up again, I think I have fallen slightly in like with her. ;)_

CHAPTER NINE

Sam struggled to his feet and limped over to where the bear had fallen. He raised his gun and planted one more round into its heart.

"Stupid friggen over grown koala!" He said as he squeezed the trigger again.

"Sammy, I'm pretty sure it's dead." Dean said reaching out and wrapping his hand around his brothers wrist.

"Yeah, okay." Sam sighed, lowering his weapon. He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. Dean looked at him questioningly.

"Drop bear." Was all Sam said before wincing as he put weight on his damaged leg.

"You okay?" Dean asked as he reached out to steady his brother.

"Yeah I think so, considering I was just used for a chew toy."

"Let me take a look then we can burn this bitch." Dean said as he crouched down.

He gently lifted Sams jeans and examined his calf.

"No puncture wounds but you have some grazing and a nasty bruise." Dean said as he gently prodded the injury. "Does anything feel torn or broken?"

Sam put his hand on his brothers shoulder so he could lift his leg. He rotated his foot carefully.

"Nah, just really painful."

Dean waited until Sam was steady again before standing.

"Awesome. Let's salt and burn this sucker and get back to Amy. She's probably getting worried." Dean said as he produced a canister of salt and a small can of lighter fluid from his pocket. He handed the fluid to Sam and they liberally doused the creatures corpse before Dean retrieved some matches and lit the thing up.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Amy had been sitting on her back deck waiting for the boys when she heard the distant crack of gunfire. She was pacing by the time she saw smoke and was standing half way down her back yard when she saw the brothers emerge from the woods. She raced to them when she noticed that Dean was supporting Sam who seemed to be favouring his right leg.

"Are you Okay?" She asked, slipping under his right arm, not that it helped much with Sam being over a full foot taller than Amy, but he squeezed her close anyway.

"Yeah I just got chewed on a bit. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep." Sam said giving Amy a reassuring smile.

"And you got it?" She asked.

"Sure did." Dean said. "Salted and burned just in case."

They helped Sam up the back steps and deposited him on her sofa.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"So it was definitely a drop bear?" Amy asked looking at the picture on Sams phone.

"As far as we can tell. Can't think what else it could've been." Sam said from where he was sitting in the arm chair. He had his leg propped up on the coffee table, resting on every packet of frozen vegetables Amy had in her freezer to prevent the bruising. He was enjoying the extra large bowl of ice cream with chocolate topping and crushed up honeycomb Amy had made him as a thank you for destroying the killer of her cat.

"How did you kill it?" She asked quietly.

"We shot it." Dean answered as he lounges in the sofa next to Amy, enjoying his own bowl of ice cream.

"That's it?" She asked her face scrunched up. "Just pull the trigger and _bang_ it's dead?"

"Yep, pretty much."

"Well that's boring." Amy huffed.

"Hey! I _did_ get chomped on!" Sam protested.

"What, plain old bullets not dramatic enough for ya?" Dean said, licking the back of his own spoon.

"Something like that." She said with a shrug.

"Would you have preferred it if we shot it with an arrow made from a 1,000 year old oak tree with Phoenix feather fletching and brass tips dipped in unicorn tears?" Dean said with a smirk.

"Well it's no frying pan, but yeah, sounds better than '_bang_' you're dead." Amy said.

"Well then, that's exactly how we did it." Dean said, throwing his arm around Amy and pulled her against him.


End file.
